


CurlyBoy

by vangogh_hoe



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Curly is a Tease, Darry is Pissed, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Ponyboy Curtis, Period-Typical Homophobia, Ponyboy is an Actual Sweetheart, Sharing a Bed, Sneaking Around, Sorry S.E. Hinton it had to be done, Underage Drug Use, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vangogh_hoe/pseuds/vangogh_hoe
Summary: Curly and Ponyboy being stupid together and realizing their feelings. That's it.
Relationships: Ponyboy Curtis/Curly Shepard
Comments: 7
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ponyboy is, like, 16.

It was a Friday night and Darry had finally let me go the movies since it wasn't a school night. Two-Bit came by and we walked to the drive-in together. We jumped a fence in a dark area, to find the place packed with broads. Tonight they were showing a new movie starring Elvis Presley. Two-Bit was quick to start his endeavor of picking up girls. He had asked if I wanted to join, saying it'd be a real blast, but I declined. Instead, I found one of the only empty seats in the very last row and started watching the movie. 

As awful as the movie was, I stuck through it. That is until a cheesy makeout scene came onto the thirty-foot screen. I figured now was as good a time as any to go get some grub from the snack bar. Anything to get away from _that_. I swear, if I had stayed to watch another second of that corny crap, I would've puked. 

When I had gotten to the snack bar, though, the line was a mile long, full of disappointed and antsy looking guys and I really didn't want to wait in it. But when met with the thought of going back to the movie, I decided to just cut my losses and go home. Maybe they'll be playing something better tomorrow. 

Just as I was walking out to the street, I heard a familiar voice calling from behind. 

"Hey there, Baby Curtis," the voice purred. 

I turned around to see if I could put a face to that voice. "Curly? I thought you were still in the cooler."

"Out on good behavior."

"Yeah, right," I smiled and rolled my eyes. 

"What'cha doin' out here all by your lonesome? Not very safe of you." 

"I couldn't watch that shit anymore."

"What? Not a big Elvis fan? I thought you loved that guy."

"His music's tuff, sure, But I'm not sticking around to watch a goddamned chick-flick." 

"What?! Chick-flicks are a total score!" I looked at Curly as if he had grown a second head, but he continued. "Gets the girls all rilled up for you and before the thing's even over, she's all over you!" 

I rolled my eyes again, but there was no smile this time. 

"I was just on my way home-" I said, moving past him. 

"Woah, woah, woah, you're not thinking about walking home alone, now are you?" 

"Well, yeah..." 

"You really don't use that bright little head of yours outside the classroom, do you Pones? You know what happens to greasers when they walk alone. Lucky for you, a gallant man such as myself came along to be your escort," he said throwing an arm around my shoulders as he began to walk up toward my house. 

"I don't need an escort," I said and shrugged his arm off me, but he kept walking by my side. 

"I know, Baby Curtis. I know. But I'vent seen you in a few. Figured we could catch up a bit."

"Are you coming back to school, then? Now that you're out?" 

"I might show every once in a while. Mostly just to suck some face and push some product." 

"Classy," I said, sarcasm thick on my tongue. 

"Hey," he whipped around and walked backward as he threw his arms out, "I am a Shepard after all. Classy's in the name." He laughed and tousled my hair. 

"Cut it out, would'ya?," I whined and slapped his hand away. 

"Awe, I'm sorry Pones," he laughed. 

"You know... You could go back to classes. You could even get a tutor if you really needed it..."

"What, you want to tutor me, Pones?" 

"What? No! I- I mean, yeah- I-" 

Curly laughed, obviously enjoying how flustered I was getting. 

"Calm down, kid. I'll think about it, okay?" he said with a wink. "Hey! what'dya say we go over to that lot? I've got some dope. We could get high."

"What, are some kind of hippie now or something." 

"Or something." 

"Darry would kill me." 

"Darry isn't here, though, is he?" he said cooly. They had stopped walking and Curly was all but hovering over me, staring straight down into my eyes.

He did have a point. Heck, Curly could say just about anything and make it out to be a great idea. He has a way to him, I guess. 

"Yeah. Okay-" 

"Look at that! Baby Curtis coming alive!" 

When we got to the empty lot, we threw together a quick fire before settling back into the old truck's bench seat that now lives on the ground. 

Curly causally pulled the joint from his pocket and lit it, took the first puff, and passed it to me. I hesitantly took it and looked over to Curly. 

"I- uh. I've never actually done... drugs before."

"Yeah. No shit," he laughed. "Hey, don't worry Pones. I'm right here with 'ya," he said calmly before grinning deviously. "I'll be your guide."

"Now you really sound like a hippie."

"Shut up and smoke the damn thing." 

He watched me as I took my first hit. 

And boy did it hit hard. 

It must've shown in my face because Curly was hunched over laughing his ass off, though it sounded slow and distant. 

I had to reach over to him just to make sure he was still near. 

And I'm not sure what had happened but before I knew it, we were holding hands. 

And for the first time in I assume his entire life, Curly didn't say anything. No witty remarks, no threats, no nothing. 

We stayed like that as we passed the joint back and forth, never mentioning the giant elephant in the room. 

A few hours passed and the joint had long since burned up, but the effects and still held strong. This was probably the most relaxed I had ever been: high as a kite, staring into the fire, Curly by my side, his hand in mine. 

But my relaxation quickly turned sour when we heard footsteps drawing near. We both jumped away from each other, quickly letting go of the other's hand. 

It was Darry. And he was pissed. 

"Ponyboy! You were supposed to be home an hour and a half ago! You had Soda and me going out of our minds! He's out looking for you right now! What were you thinking?" his voice bit into the quiet night. 

"Sorry," I said and out of nowhere I just started giggling! I don't know what had come over me. The situation was anything but funny, I just couldn't help it.

Darry had had it and came over and picked me up by my shirt. And then he smelled it. He took a few big sniffs to confirm his theory before pulling me up further so that only my toes were still on the ground. 

"Ponyboy Curtis, you better wish you were dead because I'm about the kill you myself," he growled, dropping my back on the ground. 

"We were celebrating," I explained as it would help anything. "Curly just got out of the cooler." 

"Yeah, I can see that," Darry spit. "And don't you think I'm not going to be having a little chat with Tim about this," he said pointing a finger at Curly. But Curly was too out of it to even care. He just put up his hands in a weak apology. He looked like he could pass out right then are there and spend the entire night out in the lot. And as far as I know, that's exactly what he did. 

Darry had drug me home where he then proceeded to lecture my ear off and ground me. I don't remember a lot of what he said, me being so out of it and all, but I do remember it was torture to have to stand there and listen to him drone on and on when all I wanted to do was collapse onto me and Soda's bed and sleep until next fall. 

Just before I drifted off into the deepest sleep of my life, I felt the ghost of Curly's hand in mine and the warmth that had been there just moments before.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a week later when I had finally seen Curly again. 

"Hiya, PonyKid," he simpered as he leaned against the lockers near mine. "So, I've been thinking about that little offer of yours..." he bit his lip and the look in his eyes was purely mischievous. I was really in for it this time.

"And I'd be honored," he put his hand to his chest in sincerity, "if you would take me on has your pupil. So hows about I stop by yours tonight?"

"You're either crazy or just plain stupid if you would think Darry would even allow you on our _block_ after the other night." I shut my locker and started walking towards my next class, knowing Curly would follow- which he did. "But, if you're really serious about it then we can meet in the library after school."

"Ah, you're no fun," he pouted. 

"So is that a yes?" 

He only gave me a sloppy salute with his two forefingers- as if that was an answer I was supposed to understand- and strolled off down the hall. 

Hours ticked by and I started getting a little nervous. What if he didn't show up? What if he was just teasing me? Or using it as an excuse to rile up Darry some more? 

By the end of the day, I had made a deal with myself that I'd give him until 4:30. If he didn't show by then, I was going home. 

But that reality quickly crumbled underfoot when I walked into the library to see Curly had already set up shop at a table in the back corner. When he saw me coming towards him, a sly smile formed around the pen he was chewing on and he straightened up in his seat a little bit. 

"Baby Curtis," he greeted, the words rolling off his tongue. 

"So," I said, trying to sound as cool and laid back as him. "What'll we be working on?" I asked, taking the seat adjacent to him. 

He tapped the books next to him with his pen, never taking his gaze off me. 

"History? Really? That's' the class you've chosen to actually care about?" I know Curly and I know he couldn't care less about history since, and I quote, 'History is useless. I'm living in the now, baby'. 

"What can I say? That Mrs. Amberg lady is a total babe." 

My expression faltered slightly, but apparently it was enough for Curly to notice. 

"Awe, come on, Pones. Loosen up a little bit, would'ya?" he chuckled. 

"Whatever. Let's just get started, okay?" We have a report on the industrial revolution due in a few days. Do you want to start with that?"

"Whatever you say," he purred. 

"My brain is deep-fried, extra crispy. I need to take a break. Come on, let's go have a smoke or something."

In all fairness, we had been there for an hour already and time goes by incredibly slow when you have to read about the making of the cotton gin. My eyes were heavy and dry as a desert. 

We went behind the gym so the teachers wouldn't catch us. Not that many of them actually care, but I was already in deep with Darry; I didn't want him to get a call from the school, too. 

I leaned up against the scratchy brick wall as we passed the cancer stick back and forth, just like we did that night. Once again, I could feel the shadow of his hand, and how perfect it had fit in mine. It made my fingers twitch and my heart pick up a beat. I had figured that since Curly wasn't acting any different towards me, that he didn't remember what had happened. And I was grateful for it. 

I was so caught up in thought, that when I had finally snapped out of it, I realized Curly had been completely silent- something very unusual of him- and staring intently at the ground where he was scuffing up dirt with the toe of his boot. 

"Curly," I tried, but he didn't respond.

I tried again, this time reaching out to him to get his attention. "Curly," I said, and as soon as my fingers brushed his leather jacket, he grabbed hold of my wrist, knocking the cigarette to the ground. 

In one swift motion, he had me pinned against the wall, one hand in mine, the other wrapped tight around my hip as he hovered his lips over mine, not doing anything. 

But then, that _fucker_ licks a line up my lips with just the tip of his tongue, teasing me. 

And I _moaned_ because I knew this was wrong and I wasn't supposed to like this, that even the thought should disgust me. But I loved it, wanted it, needed _more_. 

Lucky for me, Curly took the hint and crashed his lips into mine, pushing his entire body against me, pinning me to the wall so hard that I can feel it cut into the back of my hand and scratch at my shoulders and head and I couldn't even care because the kiss deepens impossibly and his tongue is in my mouth, claiming it as his and I can't help but let another moan slip out. I want more, more, more, but he suddenly stops, leaning in for one last peck before he pulls back.

He brushes his thumb across my swollen lips, looking proud of himself. 

"Come on, PonyBabe. We still have a paper to write," he winked and went back inside. I followed, knees weak, wondering how I'll be able to concentrate on anything ever again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the last chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since that day behind the gym, my stomach has been in a knot— and not just because of the earth-shattering, life-altering, mind-blowing make out session with _the_ one and only Curly Shepard— but because I can’t stop looking over my shoulder. What if someone saw? What if someone got privy to what was going on between me and another boy? 

I feel almost crippled with these feelings— torn between knowing its wrong, and feeling like oh-so-right. I never really thought about girls, but I believed my brothers when they said it would change when I got older. The thing that totally caught me off guard, though, was falling so hard, so quick, for a boy. Not just a boy, but Curly Shepard. I keep having to remind myself of that fact. The Shepard outfit was the roughest gang in Tulsa, and Curly was notorious for being a hot-head. But with me, he’s funny, teasing, _kind._ He actually likes me back. And that was the true miracle. That was the thing that made all of this seem _normal,_ like I’m not such a freak, like… we could actually be together. 

That fantasy didn’t last long, though. 

Track practice ran late one night and I was forced to walk home alone. Usually, I’d go with Two-Bit and Johnny, but I had told them not to wait up— that Darry would be here to pick me up (which was a lie). Truth was, I didn’t want to burden any other them. Moreover, I wanted some time alone to clear my head. 

What I hadn’t expected though, was for two socs to follow me from school. 

Darry’s right: I really don’t use my head. Every greaser knows not to walk alone, especially when it’s getting to be night out. 

I could hear the footsteps behind me, feel the anger and adrenaline radiating from them as they got closer. I tried to play it cool, but my heart was frantic. Deep down, I knew this was just a social feud, but the only thing I could think in that panicked moment was that they knew about me. They knew my secret and were coming to beat the fag to death. 

Their steps became faster, louder, and without looking back I ran so hard my lungs felt like they would collapse. 

But I wasn’t fast enough. 

They jumped me and I couldn’t do anything about it. I fought back, I writhed and wiggled, punched and kicked, trying to free myself from their hold, but I couldn’t. My fear was disorienting and I wasn’t thinking straight. 

Through everything, though, I could hear a faint voice call my name. I turned my head and saw Dallas running to me. 

I must’ve blacked out a little bit because the next part was a blur. When I finally came around, I was standing up, the socs were gone, and Dally’s knuckles were bruised and bloody. 

“Jesus, kid, you stupid or something? What’re doing all alone? You itchin’ to get yourself killed? Because if so, how about a heads up next time so I’m not out here wasting my time.” He lit a cigarette and blew the smoke out in a heavy stream. 

“Don’t tell Darry. Or Soda. Please Dallas—”

“Hey, calm down would’ya? Jesus, don’t get yourself so worked up. I won’t say anything.” He took another drag. “Seriously though, you look like you’ve seen a ghost. Why so worked up, kid?” 

“I gotta go,” I said hastily as I took off in a sprint. 

“A thank you would’ve been nice!” Dallas called after me, but I hardly even heard. I wanted to be home, in my room, away from everybody, where I could calm down at least a little bit. 

When I finally got home, Darry was already sound asleep in his room from roofing houses for ten hours without a break. As for Sodapop, he was over at Sandy’s house for the night since her parents were out of town. 

I took a long shower, grabbed a quick bite to eat, and went to bed, willing my muscles to relax and my mind to settle. 

It was half-past midnight when I heard a knock at my window. For a second, I thought I imagined it, but another knock was close behind. 

I groaned, pulling my body over to the window, thinking it was just Two-Bit trying to be funny. But on the other side of the dirty glass was Curly. He must’ve heard about Sandy’d parents and knew Soda wouldn’t be home. I also couldn’t help but notice he waited until Darry was sure to be asleep, because as tough as Curly’s talk was, I knew he didn’t want to get into it with Darry. 

I lifted the window in one smooth motion to try to minimize the squeaking that was bound to happen and Curly was in my room in an instant. 

"Hiyah, Ponykid." He reached out and comfortingly squeezed my shoulder. A worried look passed over his face. 

“Why so tense, baby?” his voice as smooth as ever. He leaned forward and began slowly placing kisses along my neck, working upward. 

It was amazing how he could calm me down and work me up at the same time. 

“Mmh… Had a long day, I guess,” I said, leaning into the touch. 

“Let me make it better, then,” he whispered on my lips before kissing me there. 

Before I could stop it, tears were rolling down my cheeks, but the weird thing is, I didn’t even want to stop them from falling. I’m not one for crying, especially in front of the gang, but for someone so dangerous, I’ve never felt safer with anyone than I have with Curly. So I didn’t hold back. 

“Hey, Pones, Hey,” he said pulling my face back a little so he could look me in the eyes. “Tell me what happened.” 

I shook my head and leaned forward, trying to bury my face in his neck, but the hands cradling my cheeks held strong. I closed my eyes as more tears came down. 

“Talk to me… Ponyboy.”

“Don’t you care? If people found out about you? About us?”

His grip tightened. “Did somebody—“ he cut himself off, trying to control his anger. “Did somebody give you trouble?”

“No—“ I started to say, but Curly kept talking. 

“Because if anybody does, _anybody_ , I’ll put them in the ground myself, you hear me?” 

I looked up at him through my wet eyes, and its almost like he could read my mind because he rolled his eyes and gave me a crooked grin. 

“Alright, alright. But I _will_ break their face. I’m not compromising on that.” 

We both chuckled and I could feel the nerves leaving my body for good. He wiped the tears from my face with his thumbs and kissed me with his smiling mouth. 

I held onto him like he was the only thing keeping me on earth. 

He leads us backward until we were falling onto the bed, his hand starting to snake up my shirt. I kissed him harder, pulled him closer, but as things started escalating more, I had to draw back. 

“Curly…” 

He hummed, moving down to my neck so my mouth was free to talk.

“I want you…” 

He growled into my skin, moving down even further. I pulled him back up towards me so I could look at him. 

“But,” I continued, “I want to wait. Just a little bit longer. Things have just been moving a little fast, you know? I’m not used to this… any of it.” I had never been with anyone, let alone a boy.In hesitation, I added, “Is…is that okay?”

“‘Course it is, Baby Curtis,” he kissed me on my forehead. “Com’re,” he said as he moved off me and onto his side. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close so that my back was flush against his chest. He planted one last kiss behind my ear before burying his face into my shoulder. “G’night, Pones.”

“Curly?”

“Hmm?”

“Promise me you’ll still be here when I wake up?”  


“Always.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! This is it- the last chapter! Thanks for sticking around! I hope you liked it!


End file.
